1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for assisting machine translation using a phrase table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Statistical machine translation is one of machine translation methods. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-61645 discloses a phrase-based statistical machine translation method including a step of performing fuzzy matching on each phrase in an inputted text against a phrase table created beforehand.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-61645, however, further improvements in translation accuracy are demanded.